


Duende

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unusual power to attract or charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duende

Poe Dameron’s best friend is Ben Organa-Solo. Well, other than his Mom and Dad, but they didn’t count the same way. You _have_ to love Mom and Dad, and he does, and he isn’t at all ashamed to tell everyone that, but he also loves Ben Organa-Solo.

Ben is a few years younger than he is. The other kids think it is weird that they still are best friends, because even when summer is over and classes start again, he always makes a landing-approach head-on towards Ben at lunch times and after school. He likes plenty of the kids in his class - likes them a _lot_ \- but it is Ben he wants to spend his time with whenever he can.

He hears - sometimes - people wondering why. He knows Ben is quiet around people he doesn’t know, and he talks like he’s all grown up, and he can do things with the Force, but he doesn’t know why people don’t think it’s cool! Poe would love to move things with his mind, and when Ben is with him he is not quiet for long. He talks - in that voice that reminds Poe of Ben’s own Mom - about ships and adventures and stars and algebra and holos and all normal stuff. He talks a lot around Poe. Poe loves listening to him. 

He isn’t _really_ sure why Ben doesn’t talk as much to other people, but he thinks it might be because they don’t **listen**. His best friend is super smart and he has a really funny way with words and he sees things differently to other people. Poe will find him looking into the far distance, and when he comes back to here and now, he’s always got some new adventure, idea, or invention to tell him about. It doesn’t bother Poe that Ben walks off like that in his head, he thinks it’s great because it gives them more stuff to talk about.

Ben is shorter than he is, but he is growing super fast, and Poe is so proud of him. He doesn’t like playing sport much, but that’s okay. (He knows it’s because people say he cheats, and he also knows Ben would never cheat, so it’s dumb, but you can’t make people smart just by wishing they were.) They climb trees and play on Poe’s tiny speederbike (which isn’t _really_ a bike, and he said as much to Mom, but Mom said it was a training one and Poe loves it anyway). 

His best friend also looks kind of magic, too. He’s not golden like Poe and Mom are, he’s silvery and shiny, and sometimes Poe thinks maybe it’s because Ben is like the night time, and Poe is like the day time. The night is when all the monsters can come out, and Ben has the Force so he can fight them off. He has really nice eyes and when he smiles Poe feels it all the way into his toes and he likes making Ben smile. 

Poe knows he is going to love Ben forever and ever and ever. He just knows, the same way he knows he is gonna be a great pilot! Like Mom. And maybe he’s grown up past giving Ben the ring from his cereal box, but it doesn’t mean he loves him any less.

Ben is just great, okay? He is the best. And Poe will do anything for him. _Anything_. Because he loves him.


End file.
